PROTECT YOU
by fanboyHAE
Summary: "Appa, Umma Joongie pergi dulu ya, Joongie harus segera bekerja, doakan anakmu ini ne, supaya daapat hidup dengan kebahagiaan walaupun dilingkungan yang menyiksa seperti ini. Doakan agar kedua putramu dapat bertahan hidup dan dapat membanggakan kalian berdua. Terima kasih Appa, Umma, kalian mau mendengar cerita Joongie, Joongie sayang kalian, Saranghae"/YJ/YS/CK/BL/DLDR/ Update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1A

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**REPUBLISH!**

* * *

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Cho Kyuhyun (Jung Kyuhyun)

.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #LUMOS**

**.**

* * *

PROTECT YOU © arriedonghae

* * *

.

**- Yunho Pov -**

Malam menyelimuti belahan kota Seoul, tempat tinggalku. Kesibukan yang biasa terdengar sibuk kini digantikan oleh kesunyian yang telah mengambil alih jalanan kota yang biasa menderu sibuk serta datangnya hujan yang sangat deras. Sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar suara derasnya hujan dan petir, membuat bulu kuduku sedikit merinding.

Suasana yang sama, sepi, terasa dirumahku ini. Rumahku ini cukup besar kurasa atau mungkin memang sangat besar. Namun sayang, rumah sebesar ini harus sepi karena hanya ditinggali dua orang saja. Aku dan adikku.

Kami memang sengaja tidak menyewa pembantu, aku rasa itu tidak perlu sama sekali selama kami masih bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan tangan sendiri dan juga aku dan adikku hanya ingin hidup mandiri dan tak ingin menjadi anak manja yang tak berguna sama sekali dan hanya bisa menghabiskan uang orang tua saja.

Orang tuaku seoarang pengusaha yang cukup sukses di Seoul ini, bahkan orang tuaku punya beberapa cabang diluar negeri. Sehingga, mau tak mau Appa dan Ummaku selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya masing – masing dan jarang berada dirumah seperti saat ini. Mereka di jepang.

Tapi tak masalah buatku walaupun kadang aku merasa ada yang kurang, sering merindukan mereka dan sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang mereka. Aku bisa memaklumi kesibukan mereka, toh mereka bekerja keras seperti itu untukku dan adikku juga. Lagipula masih ada adikku dirumah ini yang selalau menemani ku setiap saat. Membuatku tersenyum dan kadang membuatku kesal dengan kejahilannya. Ya, adikku terkenal dengan ke Evilannya. Tapi bagaimanapun dia aku tetap menyayangiku sepenuh hati.

Malam ini dingin sekali dan aku tak bisa tidur. Beberapa hari ini aku terus memikirkan tentang mimpi yang selalu sama pada tidur pulasku. Tentang seorang Namja mungkin atau yeoja? Entahlah, namun yang pasti dia memiliki dua sayap begitu indah. Kalian pasti akan langsung terpesona saat melihatnya.

Kalau boleh berkata jujur, Ya... sebenarnya aku berharap makhluk itu adalah seorang Namja. Kalian taukan aku sedikit 'alergi' dengan manusia berkelamin yeoja, kecuali ummaku tentunya, aku sangat menyanyanginya melebehi apapun.

Salah sendiri mereka selalu menggangguku setiap hari dan tak ada jenuh – jenuhnya walaupun aku menolak dengan kasar sekalipun. Menganggapku sebagai idola mereka. Itu terlalu berlebihan aku pikir, jadi jangan salahkah aku jika aku merasa sedikit 'jijik' jika berada disamping para yeoja yang sangat berlebihan itu.

Ketampan yang aku miliki memang melebihi standart(?), itu kata banyak orang bukan hanya aku saja. Banyak yang bilang aku ini sangat tampan. Dan aku mengakuinya, karna memang inilah aku sebenarnya. Mata elangku, bibir bentuk hatiku(?), kulit sedikit kecoklatan dan tubuh atletis ku. Itu yang membuatku bangga dengan diriku sendiri walaupun aku tak terlalu pintar juga. Mungkin itu yang membuat yeoja – yeoja disekelilingku tergila – gila padaku atau malah terobsesi.

Kembali kemimpiku lagi. Ia begitu sempurna, tak ada kekurangan sedikitpun yang terlihat disana, mungkin hanya ada satu ketika kulihat tatapan matanya, mata itu memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang entah kenapa membuatku hatiku sedikit 'bergetar' saat melihatnya.

Ahhh... siapakah ia sebenarnya. Aku benar – benar dibuat penasaran olehnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aahhh... Kau siapa?"

Tanyaku pada seorang yang kukira Namja dari bentuk tubuhnya yang terlihat kekar(?), Namja itu mempunyai sayap. God, apakah ia seorang bidadari? Tapi bukannya bidadari itu yeoja?

Tapi kupikir ia itu seorang Namja, karna hatiku berkata seperti itu, hatiku serasa mengatakan 'iya', Ia seorang Namja yang dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu, mengisi hari – harimu dengan senyumannya dan menjadi orang yang akan kau jaga dengan segenap hati dan kekuatanmu'. Aish.. apa yang aku pikirkan aku bahkan tak tau siapa dia dan beraninya aku berangan – angan bahwa Namja itu jodohku. Tapi siapa tahu juga? Yang namanya jodohkan tak ada yang tahukan? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu tentunya.

Sesaat kemudian pikiranku kembali ketika kulihat Namja itu terbang menjauh dariku. Ia mengepakkan(?) sayap putihnya menuju langit diatas(?). Begitu indah, bahkan burung(?) terbang pun kalah indah darinya. Hatiku tak ingin ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku berusaha memanggilnya sekuat tenaga namun tidak ada hasilnya. Ia terbang semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi membuatku semakin penasaran.

Aku terduduk dan mencengkram kedua lenganku. Suasanya begitu berdeda saat Namja itu pergi. Dingin dan gelap, tak ada kebahagiaan yang kurasakan disini. Entah kenapa aku merasa kehilangan setelah Namja itu meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apapun. Hatiku sakit rasanya. Jebbal... Kembalilah... Lirihku dalam keputusasaanku. Aku… aku…

Sesorang memegang pundakku. Dan membuatku tak meneruskan kata kataku. Apakah ada orang lain disini selain aku dan Namja cantik itu? Apakah mungkin Ia kebalikan(?) Namja itu? Mungkinkah Ia jelek dan bersayap hitam? Apakah Ia 'keburukan' yang dikirim untuk menghantuiku?

Karena penasaran, kemudian aku berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memegang pundakku. Sungguh diluar dugaanku, tak seperti yang kupirkan tadi? Jelek? Bersayap hitam? Jahat? Itu semua hanya persepsi(?) yang salah salah. Seorang Namja bersayap putih bersih, sangat indah bediri dihadapanku dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya begitu mempesona. Senyuman yang begitu tulus, lepas dan tanpa paksaan. Tatapan matanya begitu indah, aku dapat merasakan kebahagian yang muncul disana dan kesedihan pula saat aku melihat matanya.

"Kau, kau yang tadikan, kau bidadari tadi...?" suara keluar dari mulut gemetarku dan membuatnya sedikit janggal. Dia tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang lebih indah dari pada yang tadi. Jantung ku tiba – tiba berdetak tak karuan. Ada apa ini.

Mataku membelalak saat melihat ia mendekat dan memelukku begitu saja. Tuhan siapa ia seberarnya. Kenapa aku begitu nyaman bersamanya. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepas pelukan hangat ini.

"Kau akan segera bertemu denganku, percayalah, aku mencintaimu, sangat" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

aku mencoba mencerna kata – kata itu, namun BYURRR!

"Ahhh sial kenapa aku terbangun pada saat yang tak tepat" rutukku dalam hati.

Aku terdiam dan saat itu juga dan aku yakin hari ini pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang meyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan rumah dan memilih berjalan kaki. Kebetulan jarak antara rumah dan sekolahku tak terlalu jauh. Oya Perkenalkan namaku Jung Yunho siswa kelas tiga SM town high school.

Hari ini aku berangkat tergesa – sega bukannya aku telat, aku hanya tak ingin melewatkan hari pertamaku masuk kelas tiga.

Aku mempunyai firasat baik hari ini. Entah apa itu akupun tak tau? Hahaha #plak

BRUG!

Aku terjatuh tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elit dipinggir trotoar, kepalaku membentur jalannya.

"Aish... sial aku terjatuh!" umpatku sambil menggosok kepalaku.

"Mi–mianhae Jongmal mianhaeyo, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, sungguh" ucap seseorang. Aish... Ternyata aku tak terjatuh melainkan tertabrak seseorang.

Tak seperti yang kuduga, kesialanlah yang menyambutku hari ini. Ahhhh siapa yang berani menabraku. Beraninya dia mengacaukan hari indah ini yang bahkan belum aku alami sama sekali.

Kemudian aku berdiri tanpa bantuannya walaupun tangannya menjulur kearahku. Aku menggeram kesal kearahnya dan kemudian aku …. Aku diam membisu menyaksikan pemandangan(?) didepanku. Aku memilihat malaikat berdiri didepanku, diakah yang menabrakku? 'Makhluk(?)' indah ini dan sepertinya wajah cantik ini tak asing lagi buatku, pernahkah kita bertemu sebelumnya?' Batinku.

Oh tuhan. Dia begitu mempesona, cantik sekali, mata besarnya yang indah, bibir merah cheri yang begitu err... menggoda dan kulit putihnya yang tanpa noda sedikitpun dan dia bukan yoeja, melainkan seorang Namja yang begitu cantik.

"Tuan apakah anda terluka?" suranya yang begitu indah menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Oh, Gwencana, jangan kuatir, aku baik – baik saja" ucapku sedikit kaget.

"Mianhae karena saya telah menabrak tuan" ucapnya sopan dengan suara menyesal.

"Tuan? Oh jangan paggil aku tuan, Yunho, Jung Yunho" balasku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihku.

"Ehh... ohh, Kim Jaejoong imnida, senang berkenalan dengan anda Yunho-ssi" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu indah dan tak asing lagi. Oh tuhan siapakah dia? Dan kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Emb... Mian Yunho-shii aku aku harus segera pergi, aku e... sedikit terbur-buru" kemudian dia meninggalkanku.

"Sekali lagi jongmal mianhae Yunho–ssi" ucapnya dari kejauhan.

Oh apa yang harus kulakukan. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong? Munginkah ini cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tuhan dia begitu indah, begitu mempesona dan cantik. Walaupun ia seorang Namja. Kucabut kata – kataku kalau hari ini aku sial. Aku bertemu malaikat bagaimana mungkinkan aku sial? Ya ga? Tanyanya apa angin -_-?

Tunggu. Malaikat? Aku tadi bilang dia malaikat? Wajah cantiknya? Pancaran matanya? Senyumannya? Bentuk bibirnya? Dan seorang Namja? Jangan-jangan dia yang ada didalam mimpiku setiap malam? OMo. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? aku harus mencari tahu siapa dia. Tuhan, apabila aku dan Kim Jaejoong kau pertemukan lagi mungkinkah dia jodoh yang kau kirimkan untukku lewat mimpiku?

Huh... semoga memang benar dan nanti disekolah aku akan berterimakasih pada adikku Jung Kyuhyun. Berkat dia aku menemukan cinta pandangan pertamaku.

**- Flash Back -**

Karena penasaran, kemudian aku berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memegang pundakku. Sungguh diluar dugaanku, tak seperti yang kupirkan tadi? Jelek? Bersayap hitam? Jahat? Itu semua hanya persepsi(?) yang salah salah. Seorang Namja bersayap putih bersih, sangat indah bediri dihadapanku dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya begitu mempesona. Senyuman yang begitu tulus, lepas dan tanpa paksaan. Tatapan matanya begitu indah, aku dapat merasakan kebahagian yang muncul disana dan kesedihan pula saat aku melihat matanya.

"Kau, kau yang tadikan, kau bidadari tadi...?" suara keluar dari mulut gemetarku dan membuatnya sedikit janggal. Dia tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang lebih indah dari pada yang tadi. Jantung ku tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan. Ada apa ini.

"HYUNG!" lagi, suara itu menggaggu mimpi indah ku.

Mataku membelalak saat melihat ia mendekat dan memelukku begitu saja. Tuhan siapa ia seberarnya. Kenapa aku begitu nyaman bersamanya. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepas pelukan hangat ini.

"Kau akan segera bertemu denganku, percayalah, aku mencintaimu, sangat" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"YUNHO HYUNG, BANGUN" beberapa kali suara itu membangunkanku tapi aku tak peduli aku masih ingin mimpi indah.

"WOY... HYUNG PEMALAS BANGUN WOY... KENAPA KAU SULIT DIBANGUNIN SIH..."

Aku mencoba mencerna kata – kata itu, namun BYURRR!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku kali ini benar – benar terbangun.

"YA, Kyu apa yang kau lakukan? Eoh? Kenapa kau menyiram Hyungmu? Kau mengganggu mimpi indahku"

"Hahaha rasakan Hyung, kau tak mematuhi perintahku sih, makanya kau dengarkan adikmu yang tampan ini" dia malah tersenyum licik. Dasar evil magnae.

( -_-" yang adik siapa yang kakak siapa jadi bingung #plak )

- FLASBACK END -

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk melanjutkan perjalananku kesekolah. Dalam perjalanan, hanya wajah Jaejoong yang terus memenuhi pikiranku. Sepertinya aku benar – benar jatuh cinta kepada Namja cantik itu. Semoga kita segera bertemu Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

**TBC or Delete?**

**terserah Reader ^^a  
**

**Mind To review?  
**

* * *

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #NOX**

REPUBLIH...

mencoba mempublish Ulang Fict yang pernah terhapus dan kebetulan sedkit tak terusus XD

So Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1A

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** SEMI M(?) ._.v

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**REPUBLISH!**

* * *

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Siwon (Choi Siwon)

Lee Donghae

.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #LUMOS**

**.**

* * *

PROTECT YOU © arriedonghae

* * *

.

**- Jaeejoong Pov -**

"Kau, kau yang tadi, kau malaikat tadi?" suara keluar dari mulut gemetarnya dan membuatnya sedikit janggal.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya, memamerkan senyum terbaikku. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak tak menentu. Aku bahkan tak tau siapa dia dan kenapa aku bisa tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini kepada orang asing. Ini adalah benar-benar aneh.

Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati pemuda itu dan kemudian aku memeluknya. Aku tak sadar melakukannya. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Serasa ada magnet yang menarikku keraahnya. Tapi kenapa begitu nyaman saat memeluk tubuhnya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan moment ini. Sangant nyaman. Walaupun aku tak atu siapa namja ini namun aku sangat senang berada didekatnya.

"Kau akan segera bertemu denganku, percayalah, aku mencintaimu" ucapku tanpa sadar saat aku tengah nyaman dipelukannya. Aku terbelalak kaget, bingung dengan ucapanku barusan. Aku tadi bilang apa?

.

.

.

Aku merasakan seberkas sinar mengenai mataku saat ini. Alisku bertaut, mengernyit ambigu. 'Umh'... Aku menggeliat(?) merilekskan badanku serileks-rileknya(?). Sudah pagi ternyata. Hah... pagi mengapa begitu cepat datangnya. Padahal aku baru tidur beberapa jam saja karena tadi malan aku mendapatkan giliran lembur kerja. Tapi sudahlah.

Tak berpikir lama kemudian aku segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi, kuarahkannya lengan panjangku yang terbalut baju tidurku berwarna biru langi dan bermotif laut, menggapai gagang pintu kamar mandi di depanku.

Dikamar mandi aku mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang menempel ditubuhku seharian kemarin(?). Kemudian, setelah aku bersih tanpa sedikit benang yang menempel ditubuhku segera aku memerbersihkan tubuhku. Menyiramnya dengan air yang lumayan dingan dan membuatku sedikit merinding dibuatnya.

Dalam perjalanan(?) menyabun tunbuhku aku teringat mimpi aneh tadi malam, bukan kali pertamanya aku mimpi seperti itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku memimpikan hal yang sama. Tapi entahlah aku juga sedikit lupa mimpi apa itu yang kuingat hanya seoarang namja dengan wajah yang samar-samar dalam pandanganku saat itu, kemudian aku memeluknya dan mengatakan aku menyukainya bukan malahan aku sangat mencintainya. Ah apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan dimimpiku itu, lupakan. Toh itu hanya mimpi. Tak perlu memikirkannya lagi.

Segera aku berpakain setelah selesai dan segera menuju dapur kecilku untuk menyiapakan sarapan pagiku.

**.**

**.**

Kubuka pintu rumahku dan segera kujatuhkan pandanganku pada jalan disekitarku, masih sepi rupanya. Dan benar saja, tak ada satu orang pun disana kecuali aku. Aku terkikik pelan, mungkin ini terlalu pagi tentunya. Dengan senyum-senyum kecil, aku melangkah melewati jalan yang sepi sendiri.

Hari ini hari pertamaku bersekolah disekolah baruku. SM town high school. Siswa kelas tiga. Aku pindah dari sekolah lamaku di SS high school karena emb... ada sedikit masalah disana. Ya bukan sedikit sebenarnya. Tapi banyak dan cukup membuat harga diriku begitu terinjak-injak walaupun disana ya harga diriku selalu diinjak-injak. Namun kali ini aku tak tahan lagi, ini menyangkut perasaanku yang hancur.

***FLASH BACK***

"Kalian? Mau kalian sebenarnya. Eoh? Belum puaskan kalian selalu menghinaku" aku sangat marah saat itu dan mencoba mempertahankan diriku.

Kali ini mereka sangat keterlauan, biasanya mereka memang selalu membuat hidupku kacau, aku bisa terima walau meraka selalu menjelek-jelekan ku, menghinaku dan menyiksaku. Tapi sekarang aku tak terima kalau mereka sampai menghina keluargaku. Kami ini memang miskin tapi jangan sampai menganggap kami sampah yang tak berguna. Kami juga punya perasaan seperti orang lain.

"Kalian mau menghinaku silahkan saja.. tapi jangan pernah menghina keluarga ku" makiku pada mereka.

"Ohh.. jadi kau sudah berani melawan kami anak sialan" jawab seseorang dengan tatapan benci.

"Ayo beri saja sia pelajaran" tanggap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kita nikmati saja tubuh Namja cantik ini? Bagaimana? Kalian setuju atau tidak?" kata seseorang yang suaranya tak asing buatku lagi.

Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapannya, bagaimana bisa ia berbicara seperti itu. Apa ia sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin orang itu akan berencana melakukan hal buruk itu padaku dan melibatkan teman-temannya yang berengsek itu. Sedangkan dia adalah Namjacinguku sendiri.

"Ap.. apa maksudmu perkataanmu, aku ini Kekasihmu harusnya kau melindungiku" makiku pada Namjacinguku itu.

"Kau bodoh Jae, aku memang kekasihmu tapi aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu, kau hanya bahan taruhanku saja... hahaha" jawabnya dengan enteng. Yang benar saja, jadi selama ini ia mebohongiku dan hanya menjadikanku bahan taruhan, oh Tuhan ini sangat keterlaluan.

"Mwo?" aku jelas kaget mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senag Jae, kau pasti akan menikmatinya, santai saja, kami pasti akan memuaskanmu" Kata namja brengsek itu lagi.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan lakukan itu" pintaku ketakutan.

Namun ia tetep menghiraukan permintaanku. Ia semakin mendekat dan CHU~~. Ia mencium bibirku dengan sangat ganas, kasar dan penuh napsu. Aku berusaha mendorongnya namun sayang tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup rapat-rapat mulutku. Aku semakin koalahan dengan aksi brutalnya itu. Ia menggit bibir bawah ku dan membuat bibitku terbuka. Sesaat kemudian ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dan mengapsen setiap inci ruang didalamnya dengan sangat kasar.

Tak hanya itu saja, tiga temannya yang lain juga tak tinggal diam. Mereka mulia menciumi leherku secara bergantian dan meninggalkan bercak merah yang amat begitu banyak. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba membuka bajuku, aku mencoba memberontak namun sia-sia, jelas-jelas mereka lebih kuat dati pada aku yang sendirian.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil membuka bajuku dengan paksa dan mulai menciumi setiap senti tubuhku.

"Ahhh..." aku mulai kehabisan nafas, tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, pandanganku mulai kabur dan kulihat sesorang berlari menuju arahku dengan tatapan kaget.

BUGG!

BUGG!

Suara itu yang kudengar terakhir kali sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Dimana ini? Tempat yang begitu asing, sebuah ruangan yang sangat bagus dengan cat biru mudanya.

"Kau sudah sadar" Tanya seseorang padaku. Seorang namja yang sangat tampan dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. Mungkin namja ini seumuran denganku.

"Nde... dimana ini?" jawabku sedikit bingung..

"Kau dikamarku, tadi aku menolongmu saat kau hampir diperkosa namja-namja tadi" katanya lagi.

"Namamu siapa Noona" lanjutnya. "Aku Lee Donghae" dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah.. Kim Jaejoong Imnida, aku seorang Namja dan Gomwo sudah meyelamatkanu Donghae-ssi" jawabku tersenyum sambil berterimkasih padanya.

"Oh kau namja? Tapi kenapa cantik sekali?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda..

"Oh ne, gomawo" jawabku sedikit malu.

***FLASH BACK END***

Demi kebaikan aku memutuskan pindah dari sekolah yang dibilang sekolah elit itu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum bisa melupakan namja yang menyelmatkanu saat itu. Sejak kejadian itu kami tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Mungkin dia sangat sibuk begitu pula aku yang mempersiapkan keperluan sekolahku.

Suatu saat jika aku bertemu dengan Donghae lagi, aku akan berjanji membalas perbuatannya waktu itu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Aku bisa dibilang sebatang kara. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri di seoul ini. Tak mempunyai banyak teman. Aku juga tak mempuyai orang tua. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu.  
Sebenarnya aku mempunyai satu kakak laki-laki, Kim Siwon namanya tapi dia tak tinggal di Korea.

Dia mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di Jepang, dan sekarang dia kuliah disalah satu universitas disana, entah apa namanya. Mengambil bidang binis. Impian terbesarnya ingin membangun kembali perusahaan Appa yang kini sama sekali tak berbentuk(?).

Sebenarnya hyung tak ingin kuliah, dia ingin menjagaku, dia tak ingin aku sendiri, tak ingin dongsaeng dan keluarga satu-satunya yang dimilikinya sebatang kara. Tapi aku dengan susah payah dapat meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah karena ini kesempatan langka, aku ingin hyung menjadi seorang yang sukses sehingga dia tak perlu menderita seperti ini.  
aku juga tak mau menjadi penghalang untuknya. Aku yakin suatu saat hyung akan kembali dan berhasil mewujudkan impiannya.

Seperti hyungku aku mendapat beasiswa prestasi di kedua sekolah itu. Kalau bukan karena beasiswa penuh itu mana mungkin aku dan hyungku mampu bersekolah. Buat makan saja dapat dibilang susah apa lagi untuk menbiayai sekolah uang dari mana. Bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku dan hyung mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata. Dan aku sangat bersyukur atas anugrah yang diberikan tuhan yang satu ini.

Oya aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku bukan? Namaku Kim…

BRUG!.

Ohh tidak aku menabrak seseorang. Ahh apa aku terlalu keasikan melamun sehingga tak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Dan akibatnya aku menabrak seseorang. Aku menunduk dan mendapati seseorang jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit tersungkur dihadapanku. Aku memandang orang itu lama hingga kuberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Miane jogmal mianeyo, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" ucapku padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Kemudian ia berdiri tanpa bantuanku walaupun tanganku menjulur kearahnya.  
Aku bisa memakluminya mungkin dia marah padaku. Huhuuhu, Ia menggeram kesal kerahku dan kemudian aku merasa sangat takut? Atau mungkin panik?

Wow dia begitu tampan pikirku setelah kami saling bertatapan.

Mainly, dengan wajahnya yang tampan, kulit kecoklatan dan bibir yang menggoda.  
oh sadar Jae dia namja dan kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak berhubungan dan 'naksir' siapapun lagi, ingat pengalaman pahitmu Jae ingat saat-saat semua orang menginjak-injak harga dirimu. Ingat lah.

"Tuan apakah anda terluka?" aku memberanikan bertanya sesopan mungkin.

"Oh, Gwencana, jangan khuatir, aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya.

"Mianhae karena saya telah menabrak tuan" ucapku lagi.

"Tuan? Oh jangan paggil aku tuan, Yunho, Jung Yunho" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya. Dan berhasil membuatku sedikit salah tingkah namun aku berhasil menyembunyikannya.

"Ehh, ohh, Kim Jaejoong imnida, senang berkenalan dengan anda Yunho-shi" balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Emb miane Yunho-ssi aku aku harus segera pergi, aku e... sedikit terburu-buru"  
akupun meninggalkannya sendiri walaupun ini kurang sopan namun mau bagaimana lagi

Aku tak ingin terlambat dihari pertamaku. Huh tapi aku suka senyum itu.

"Sekali lagi jongmal mianhe Yunho-ssi" aku berteriak dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan hingga menemukan sekolah baruku itu. Lega rasa saat ini. Akhirnya aku sampai desekolah baruku. Tapi kenapa begitu sepi. Oh aku lupa ini memang terlalu pagi untuk datang kesekolah. Tapi tak apalah. Sekalian aku ingin berjalan-jalan.

Tunggu... saat aku sedang melanjutkan langkahku mengelilingi sekolah aku teringat pemuda yang kutabrak tadi pagi. Sepertinya tak asing, aku yakin aku pernah melihat namja itu disutu tempat, tapi dimana? Siapa dia sebenarnya. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Aishhh.  
Yunho. Jung yunho. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu.

**TBC or Delete?**

Tergantung Reader ^^

**Mind To Review Again?  
**

**Jelek? Aneh? Hancur? Tapi inilah hasilnya XD hahahhahaa #plak  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Cho Kyuhyun (Jung Kyuhyun)

Shim Changmin

.

* * *

PROTECT YOU © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**#SCHOOL**

**- No one Pov -**

"Yunho Hyung... " seseorang memanggil Yunho. Yunho dari kejauhan terlihat terengah-engah dan menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Changmin-ah, kau sudah datang? Tumben pagi sekali?" ucap Yunho masih terengah-engah kepada Namja yang tadi memanggilnya. Namja dengan tubuh yang lumayan tinggi dan terbilang sangat tampan.

"Ya... Hyung hari inikan hari pertama kita masuk sekolah, mana mungkin aku terlambat dan melewatkan hari ini eoh.." balas Changmin yang tak memandang Yunho melainkan seperti mencari orang lain disekitar mereka. Sejak tadi tatapan matanya memandang ke berbagai arah.

"Hyung... Kyuhyun mana? Kenapa dia tak kelihatan?" tanyanya malu-mau dan terlihat semburat merah dipipinya saat menayakan sesorang yang bernama Kyuhyun kepada Yunho.

Ya, sudah Yunho menduga sebelumnya namja imut ini pasti mencari adik kandungnya, Jung Kyuhyun. Yunho tau kalau selama ini Changmin diam – diam menyukai dongsaengnya walaupun Changmin tak memberi tahu perasaannya, namun dapat dilihat jelas dari perhatian yang selama ini diberikan Changmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Yunho tersenyum simpul. "Oh, dia belum berangkat, dia masih menyiapakan barang – barangnya, kau taukan hari ini hari pertama Kyu masuk SMA" jawab Yunho terkekeh.

"Ohh.. Arraseo..." jawab Changmin lesu.

Sesaat kemudian.

"Yunho Hyung" panggil seseorang lagi. Cukup keras dan membuat beberapa orang menengok ke arah sumber suara. Termasuk Yunho yang dipanggil serta Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak lain dan satu-satunya adik kandung Yunho dan punjaan hati Changmin berlari ke arah mereka. Dan kehadiran Kyu sepertinya mampu membangkitkan semangat Changmin lagi yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat lesu dan tak bersemangat sedikitpun.

"Hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Dan teganya kau tak membantu–ku mempersiapakan barang-barang yang harus aku bawa hari ini.. Kau mau adik Hyung satu-satunya datang terlambat dan mendapatkan hukuman di hari pertamanaya? " bentak Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Sedangkan Yunho yang sedikit dibentak hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berbicara panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau tak datang terlambat–kan Kyu Chagi..." balas Yunho kelewat santai.

"Hyung, kau tega padaku.. Awas saja nanti sampai di rumah..." ancam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang adiknya Yunho, tapi dalam kenyataannya Kyuhyun–lah yang mengatur Yunho, seakan-akan Yunho adalah adik–nya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang berpikir dewasa walau usianya masih lebih muda dari Yunho, tak seperti Yunho yang suka bermain-main dan membuat Kyu turun tangan(?) untuk mengurus Hyungnya itu.

"Mian, Hyung tadi lupa hehehe" jawab Yunho saat mendapatkan ancaman dari adik kecilnya yang manis itu. Kemudian Yunho melirik adiknya dan kembali menghela napas. Dia ingat harus segera berterimakasih kepada adik kandungnya, karena berkat Kyuhyun, Yunho dapat bertemu dengan Jaejoong, namja yang selalama ini datang dalam mimpinya dan membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan dunianya dari wajah Namja cantik itu.

"Kyunnie Gomawo nee, pagi ini kau telah membangunkan hyung yang tampan dan mempesona ini..." Kata Yunho dengan sedikit narsis seperti biasa. Khas seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ye? Oh ne. Tumben hyung, biasanya juga marah-marah kalau aku bangunkan. Kau tak apa-apa kan Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kepala Hyung tak terbentur sesuatu kan?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Yunho kepadanya. Jelas saja Kyuhun merasa sangat heran, padahal setiap Yunho dibangunkan ia selalu menggerutu tak jelas karena mimpi indahnya terganggu.

"Eh Changminnie~~~" Kyu tersenyum senang saat memanggil Changmin. Kemudian si evil magnae memeluk Changmin tiba-tiba dan membuat Changmin membatu.

"Ne Kyu? Waeyo?" jawab Changmin gugup. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia masih tak bisa mengatur kata-katanya saat mendapatlan perlakuan seperti ini dari orang yang di sukainya.

"Ani, aku hanya rindu pada Minnie" balasnya santai saat memepas pelukannya dari Changmin. Kemudian meninggalkan Changmin yang masih membatu.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Hyung, Minnie-ah"

.

.

**- Changmin Prov -**

"Yunho Hyung" seseorang memanggil yunho hyung dan aku tau betul suara siapa itu.  
Ya dia My Kyunnie. Tak lain dan satu-satunya adik kandung yunho hyung. Pujaan hatiku. Senyum–ku tiba–tiba merekah(?) melihat kedatangan kyunnie. Omo... Dia manis sekali memakai seragam SMA.

"Hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Dan teganya kau tak membantuku mempersiapakan barang-barang yang garus aku bawa hari ini.. Kau mau adik Hyung satu–satunya datang terlambat dan mendapatkan hukuman di hari pertamanaya? " bentak Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau tak datang terlambat-kan Kyu Chagi.." balas Yunho kelewat santai.

"Hyung, kau tega padaku.. Awas saja nanti sampai dirumah..." ancam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang sedikit 'galak' pada hyungnya tapi aku tau dia sangat menyayangi Yunho hyung.

"Mian, hyung tadi lupa hehee" jawab Yunho santai.

"Kyu Gomawo ya pagi ini kau telah membangunkan hyung" lanjut Yunho. Ha? Tumbem ini hyung ngucapain terimakasih? Aneh -_-

"Ye? Oh ne. Tumben hyung, biasanya juga marah-marah kalau ku bangunin. Kau tak apa-apa kan Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kepala Hyung tak terbentur sesuatu kan?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tak percaya. Aku yang hanya temannya Yunho hyung saja tak bercaya ia berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun? Omo... Sungguh ini kejadian yang sangat langkah yang pernah di alami Yunho Hyung seumur hidupnya.

"Eh Changminnie~~~" panggil Kyu semangat saat meilhatku.

Dan itu membuat ku tersemyum senang. Tanpa di duga kemudian Kyu menghampiriku dan… dan Kyu memelukku. Perlu diperjela... JUNG KYUHYUN MEMELUK SHIM CHANGMIN.

OMO. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Aku senang, gugup dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Kemudian aku membals pelukannya. Sangat nyaman saat memeluk Kyuhyun ku. Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukan bocah yang telah mencuri hati ku ini. Selama liburan aku tak pernah berjumpa dengannya. Ia pergi ke Jepang setauku. Berlibur bersama Hyungnya disana…

"Ne Kyu? Waeyo?" jawabku sebiasa mungkin mengatur nada bicara agar tak terlihat aku sangat gugup saat ini.

"Ani aku hanya rindu pada Minnie" balasnya santai saat melepaskan pelukannya dari ku. Rindu? Kyuhyun tadi berkata rindu? Dan membuat matatu membelalak. Seorang Jung Kyuhyun merindukan seorang Shim Changmin? Mimpi apa aku semalam... Senangnya...

"Dia bilang apa tadi? Dia rindu aku? Omo... Omo...?" batin ku dengan perasaan tak bercampur aduk Mungkinkah….

"Sampai jumpa nanti Hyung, Minnie-ah" ucapnya sambil berlalu saat Kyuhyun meinggalkan ku yang masih terpaku berdiri di tempat semula.

Hohh. Bocah nakal kau memeluk–ku kemudian kau megatakan rindu setelah itu kau meningggal kan ku? Bahkan aku belum sempat memberi tanggapan... Tak taukah kau, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Kyu.

Omo apa maksudmu tadi.

**- Changmin Prov End -**

.

**- Yunho Pov -**

Akhirnya pelajaran pertama dimulai. Jam pertama hari pertama dan itu matematika. Kenapa harus matematika? Ohh tuhan aku benci pelajaran ini. Dari dulu hingga sekarang entah kenapa aku 'alergi' dengan yang namanya matematika. Ahh membuatku muak. Rumus-rumus itu ahhh... kepalaku hampir pecah memikirkannya.

Tapi untung selama ini ada changmin yang selalu membantuku, ia memang sangat pintar salam hampir semua mata pelajaran. Terbukti sekarang dia kelas tiga, bukan karena Changmin seangkatan dengan ku, Changmin sebenarnya adik kelas ku. Karena otaknya yang memanag sangat pintar itu, ia berhasil mengikuti program Akseleransi (bener ga ya tulisannya -_-"). Sehingga sekarang dia menjadi teman seangkatan dan sekelasku.

Saat aku berhenti melamun dan memperhatikan Han Seonsaengnim, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas 3 A ini, kemudian aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar dan masuk ke dalam kelas kemudian.

Aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam kelas ku. Dia Jaejoong... Yang sekarang berbicara dengan Han Seonsaengnim adalah my Jaejoong.

"KIM JAEJOONG" reflek aku memanggil namanya. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya menoleh bahkan semua orang dikelas ini memandangku. Aishh Yunho pabbo, aku lupa kalau sekarang aku di kelas, saking kagetnya saat melihat Jaejoong. Tapi masa bodoh lah, aku hanya penasaran kenapa Namja Cantik itu ada di kelas ini.

"Yunho-ssi" jawabnya tak kalah kaget.

"Oh rupanya kau dan Jaejoong-ssi sudah saling mengenal ya Yunho-ssi" Tanya Han Seonsaengnim pada Ku.

"Ne Seonsaengnim, dia embb, Teman saya" jawab ku dengan gugup. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup sendiri saat memandangnya tadi.

"Bailkah Jaejoong-ah perkenalkan dirimu pada temen sekelasmu" perintah Han Seonsaengnim ramah.

Tunggu Teman sekelas? Berarti setiap saat aku bias melihat my Joogie. Omo Thanks God... Kau menjawab doaku. Dan liat saja sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan hatinya.

"Ohh.. ne Seonsaengnim" Balas Jaejoong yang terlihat sedkit gugup pula.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun, Kim Jaejoong imnida, mohon bantuannya" Jaejoong mengenalkan dirinya dengan ramah dan itu terlihat sangat manis olehku.

"Ya Jaejoong-ahh kau cantik sekali, kau namja tercantik yang pernah ku temui, apakah kau sudah punya pacar" Tanya seseorang dengan percaya diri dan itu adalah Yesung.

"Omo... Yesung-ah kau bicara apa tentu saja dia belum punya pacar, tapi sebentar lagi akan jadi pacarku.." kali ini Ryewook yang menanggapi dengan nada sedikit sebal. Semua orang dikelas ini tau bahwa Ryeowook adalah namjachingunya Yesung yang memang 'sedikit' playboy itu.

"Kalian gila atau apa? Dia itu akan jadi pacarku tau" kali ini Taemin yang menanggapi.

"YA... chagi, kau mau selingkuh...?" balas minho pura-pura kesal..

"Ya kalian Hentikan. Baiklah Jaejoong-ah silahkan duduk disebelah Henry-ahh" ucap Han Seonsaengnim dengan bijak.

**- Yunho Pov end -**

**.**

**.**

**- Jaejoong Pov -**

Aku memasuki kelas baru ku untuk pertama kalinya setelah berbincang dengan Kangin Seonsaengnim. Kepala sekolah SM Town High School. Kemudian aku mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke salam kelas. Sebelum sempat aku berbicara banyak dengan wali kelasku ada seseorang yang menggailku? Tapi apakah ada yang mengenalku disekolah ini? Akukan tak punya banyak teman ,jadi aku ingat tak ada temanku yang bersekolah disini...

"KIM JAEJOONG..." panggilnya yang kelihatannya ia kaget juga melihat keberadaanku di sini.

Aku menoleh dan kaget mendapati siapa yang memangggilku tadi. Itu JUNG YUNHO. Ya aku yakin itu pasti dia, namja yang tak sengaja aku tabrak tadi pagi. Tapi Sedang apa dia disini? Ah tentunya dia salah satu murid dikelas ini bukan.

"Yunho-ssi" Jawabku.

"Oh rupanya kau dan Jaejoong-ssi sudah saling kanal ya, Yunho-ssi" Tanya Han Seonsaengnim pada Yunho kemudian melihat kearahku.

"Ne Seonsaengnim, dia embb, teman saya" jawab Yunho gugup.

Teman? Dia menganggapku teman? Padahal kita baru kenal tadi pagi. Dan itu membuatku senang karena ada yang menganggapku teman dan semoga aku mempunyai banyak teman di sekolah baruku ini.

"Bailkah Jaejoong-ah perkenalkan dirimu pada temen sekelasmu" perintah Han Seonsaengnim ramah padaku.

"Ohh.. ne Seonsaengnim" balasku dengan sedidit gugup.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun, Kim Jaejoong imnida, mohon bantuannya" aku memperkanalkan diriku seramah mungkin kepada calon teman-teman ku.

"Ya Jaejoong-ahh kau cantik sekali, kau namja tercantik yang pernah ku temui, apakah kau sudah punya pacar" Tanya seseorang padaku. Aish... Kenapa dia menganggapku cantil sih. Aku inikan namja bukan yeoja.

"Omo... Yesung-ah kau bicara apa tentu saja dia belum punya pacar, tapi sebentar lagi akan jadi pacarku" kali ini namja imut disebelahnya menanggapi dengan nada yang cemburu?

"Kalian gila atau apa? Dia itu akan jadi pacarku tau" kali ini seorang Namja manis yang menanggapi.

"YA... chagi, kau mau selingkuh...?" seorang namja menanggapi dengan kesal.

"Ya kalian Hentikan. Baiklah Jaejoong-ahh silahkan duduk disebelah Henry-ahh" ucap Han Seonsaengnim dengan bijak.

Kemudian aku menuju tempat duduk yang dimaksud oleh Seonsaengnim. Teman sebankuku bernama Henry kalu tidak salah, namja yang yang menggemaskan dengan pipi tembamnya.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-ah... Henry Law imdina" dia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku saat aku telah duduk disampingnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau pasti sudah taukan.. heheh" jawabku dengan sedikit bercanda..

"Kau imut sekali Henry-ah" lanjutku sambil mencubit kedua pipi chabinya.

"Appo Jaejoong-ah..." jawab Henry sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dia kelihatan semakin imut.

**- Jaejoong Pov End -**

Di belakang tempat duduk mereka, Jaejoong tak sadar bahwa ada yang dari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan sangat cemburu.

* * *

**TBC or Delete?**

Tergantung Reader ^^

* * *

**Review plissss**

**Aneh? bingung? alur kacau? emang sengaja #Plak kagak deng bercanda, yah, seperti inilah lanjutannya, suka tidak suka XD  
**

**semoga pada suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak walaupun hanya satu huruf saja ._. (copas dari seorang author di ffn difandom lain)  
**

**Ga ada jejak ga dilanjut :p *dilempar panci  
**

**See you Next Chapter :D  
**

* * *

**Udah ga terasa hampir satu bulan kita berpuasa XD  
**

**Ucapan buat hari minggu, sebelumnya Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ya bagi yang merayakannya :D  
**

**Mohon maaf bila selama ini saya mempunyai kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja :))  
**

**Mohon Maaf lahir batin Chiguedeul :3 :3**

******See next Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Cho Kyuhyun (Jung Kyuhyun)

Henry Law

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

.

* * *

PROTECT YOU © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah telah usai dan seperti biasa, Jaejoong buru – buru meningggalkan kelas tanpa menyapa siapapun kecuali Henry. Teman sebangku dan satu – satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya disekolah barunya.

Sudah sebulan lamanya Jaejoong sekolah di SM Town High School dan teman satu – satunya di sekolah ini adalah Henry saja. Karena Henry juga tak punya teman seperti dirinya.  
Kenapa bisa begitu? Karna Henry juga kurang mampu sama seperti Jaejoong, di sekolah ini Henry mendapatakan beasiswa prestasi penuh, seperti halnya Jaejoong. Dan sepertinya hal itu adalah suatu aib tersendiri bagi murid – murid penghuni SM Town High School.

Dan semua orang di sekolah itu sekarang tak menganggap Jaejoong teman setelah mereka mengetahui latar belakang keluarganya. Bukan semuanya sebenarnya namun Jaejoong menganggap mereka sama saja karena perlakukan yang didapatkannya.

"Henry–ah, Hyung pulang dulu ne..." ujarnya pada namja imut yang duduk di sebelahnya, Henry Lau.

"_Ne_, Joongie Hyung... Hati – hati di jalan ne..." Jawab Henry sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "_Ne_... Kau juga ya Henry–ah" kata Jaejoong kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Henry sekilas.

"_Annyeong_..."

.

.

**- Yunho Pov -**

Kenapa dengan bocah itu? Lagi – lagi ia pergi dengan tergesa – gesa setelah pulang sekolah. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ohhh Aku mulai kuatir terhadapnya. Sudah sebulan ini kami sekelas. Tapi kenapa tak ada kesempatan untukku untuk mengobrol dengannya bahkan mengucapkan 'hai' saja tak bisa. Oh, my Joongie kenapa semua jadi begini, huh, kenapa aku sekolah disekolah dengan penuh orang – orang aneh yang selalu membandingkan status sosial orang. Apa mereka pikir status sosial itu penting untuk menjadikan seseorang menjadi sahabatnya?

Hanya Henry sajalah yang selama ini Jaejoong ajak bicara, menyebalkan. Aish... Jaejoong, tak taukah kau bahwa aku sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan mu dengan bocah mochi itu, kapan kau akan sadar dengan keberadan–ku, Jae. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu walu sedikit saja, Jae. Kau tak tau aku sangat menderita selama ini, aku ingin selalu bersamamu Jae, aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling berharga untukmu dan menjadi orang yang selalu melindungimu kapanpun.

**- Yunho Pov End -**

.

.

.

#DITEMPAT LAIN

**- Jaeejoong pov -**

Seperti biasa, aku pulang dengan terburu – buru. Aku harus segera bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku. Sebelum bekerja tak lupa aku mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada mereka.

Itu dia, makam kedua orang tuaku sudah kelihatan dari jalan, segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu.

"Appa, Umma, Joongie datang lagi, Joongie sangat merindukan kalian..."

"Ada yang ingin Joongie ceritakan pada kalian"

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada Joongie, apa salah Joongie sebenarnya" tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa yang sekarang harus Joongie lakukan? Mengapa semua orang bersikap kejam padaku Appa, Umma" bisik ku dengan nada lirih dan teringat perlakuan teman – teman baru ku akhir – akhir ini.

**===FLASBACK===**

**Author Pov  
**

**.**

**.**

"Aissh! Kalian tau tidak ternyata Jaejoong itu MISKIN!" pekik seorang yeoja dengan keras sehingga memungkinkan semua orang dikelasnya mendengar.

"Hya, Ahra–ah kau tau dari mana?" tanya seoarang namja dengan nada bertanya – tanya.

"Hahaha tentu saja dari ruang guru, tapi aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan guru – guru disana, mereka bilang Jaejoong mendapat beasiswa penuh dan dari keluarga yang tak mampu sama seperti Henry, mereka hanya Namja miskin" jawab Ahra dengan nada merendahkan.

"Aishh tak kusangka ternyata Jaejoong namja kere, ahh kubatalkan niatku menjadi pacarnya, Aigoo bisa rusak reputasiku disekolah ini jika aku berpacaran dengan Namja seperti dia, walapun dia memang sangat menarik" jawab seoarang lagi dengan nada kecewa.

"Baikalah kalau begitu, diputuskan bahwa Kim Jaejoong itu bukan teman kita lagi" provokasi Ahra. Seorang Yeoja dengan wajah yang sebenarnya cantik namun tidak(?), Yeoja yang benci berdekatan dengan orang – orang miskin. Seperti Jaejoong dan Henry.

.

.

Jaejoong datang seperti biasanya. Iya tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan teman – temannya tadi megenai dirinya. Menyakitkan bukan. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan Jaejoong. Ia kira selama beberapa waktu lalu teman – teman sekelasnya mau berteman dengannya dengan tulus. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Mereka hanya mengira Jaejoong sama derajatnya dengan mereka, tapi setelah mengetahui semuanya? Mereka berubah.

Jaejoong berpikir. Apakah ia benar – benar tak pantas mendapatkan seorang teman? Seperti kebanyakan orang diluar sana. Mengobrol disaat istiraha? Bermain bersama? Atau mengerjakan tugas bersama?

.

*Hari berikutnya

"Henry–ah" sapa Jaejoong saat melihat sahabatnya sudah duduk di meja mereka. Hari ini Jaejoong sedikit terlambat, karena biasanya ia lebih dahulu datangnya dari pada Henry.

"Jae Hyung awas..." Henry memperingatkan Jaejoong. Namun terlambat, sekarang tubuh jaejoong penuh dengan pecahan telur dan tepung. Ada yang melemparinya dari arah belakang. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan didapati teman – temannya yang sedang menertawakannya terbahak – bahak.

Sakit rasannya. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, rasanya ia ingin menagis sekarang dan berteriak untuk meluapkan rasa sakit hatinya, tapi ia berusaha menahan agar air mata dan amarahnya tak keluar di depan teman – temannya sekarang, ia tak ingin terlihat lemah mereka. 'Kau harus menahannya Kim Jaejoong, kau harus kuat, ini belum apa-apa'.

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov End  
**

**Flass****b****ack End**

Lama aku terdiam mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu, sakit rasanya mengingat kejadian itu.

"Appa, Umma Joongie pergi dulu ya, Joongie harus segera bekerja, doakan anakmu ini ne, supaya daapat hidup dengan kebahagiaan walaupun dilingkungan yang menyiksa seperti ini. Doakan agar kedua putramu dapat bertahan hidup dan dapat membanggakan kalian berdua. Terima kasih Appa, Umma, kalian mau mendengar cerita Joongie, Joongie sayang kalian, Saranghae"

**- Jaeejoong pov End -**

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam sebuah restoran. Disinilah dia bekerja. Disebuah restoran milik sahabatnya di sekolahnya yang dulu, Kim Junsu.

"Hyung kau terlambat 2 detik" suara lumba – lumba menyapanya dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Oh lagi? Hahaha besok hyung berangkat 2 detik lebih cepat ne" jawab Jaejoong sambil terkekeh. Mereka kembali tertawa dalam obrolan singkat itu.

"Ne, kajja, ayo kita mulai bekerja, Semangat" kata Junsu.

Tak lama setelah mereka memulai aktifitasnya di restoran, tiba – tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras. "Aishhh, kenapa hujan sih, bakalan sepi nanti" herutu Junsu sejak tadi.

.

.

***ditempat lain***

"Aishhh kenapa hujannya deras sekali Hyung" Changmin mulai berbicara sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai basah karena tetesan air hujan yang turun dengan cepat dan deras.

"Ya, mana kami tau Minnie" Jawab Yoochun yang sedang menyetir.

"Kita kerestoran kecil itu saja" tunjuk Yunho pada sebuah restoran diseberang jalan.

"Ne lebih baik kita kesana, berbahaya jika menyetir dalam keadaam hujan deras seperti ini kita cari parkir dulu" ucap Yoochun disusul anggukan semangat Changmin.

"Huh, andai kyu disini" ucap changmin sangat pelan sehingga tak ada satupun dapat mendengar.

**.**

**.**

**- Yunho Pov -**

Kami bertiga memasuki restoran kecil itu dengan pakainan yang sedikit basah. Kulihat resoran ini cukup bersih dan mempunyai tatanan meja yang menarik.

"Selamat datang Tuan – tuan" seorang namja dengan suara lumba – lumbanya menyambut kami dengan hangat.

"Sialahkan duduk" tambahnya. "Mau pesan apa tuan?"

"3 Cappucino big glass" jawab Yoochun tiba – tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari namja lumba – lumba itu. Ah, kurasa Yoochun menyukainya.

"Ne, mohon tunggu sebentar ya" jawabnya ramah.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama kurasa. Huh, aku jadi teringar My Joongie. Sedang apa kira – kira dia sekarang. Sudahkah dia makan. Umma, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari namja cantik itu. Dia telah mengalihkan duniaku.

"Hyung, WOY hyung, kaliam ngelamunin apa ha? Kalian malah mengacuhkanku" Changmin memajukan bibirnya sambil menekuk kedua tangannya. "Hyung aku lapar" rengek changmin tiba – tiba padaku.

"Ne, Ne, sana pesan makanan, tapi tunggu cappucinonya datang dulu ne" aku berasa menjadi Appa anak ini, aishh.

Kulihat Yoochun mendekati sebuah rak buku yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat duduk kami sekarang. Setelah cukup lama memilih, kulihat ia mendapatkan buku yang tepat untuknya mungkin dan ternyata benar Yoochun kembali ke meja dengan membawa buku yang sedikit tebal itu.

"Buku apa itu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada sedikit penasaran, hanya sedikit.

Yoochun menggeleng pelan seraya membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang diambilnya tadi,

"Aku tak tau, aku hanya tertarik melihat sampul buku ini?" ucap Yoochun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari halaman buku yang ia baca.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya 3 buah cappucino big glass datang. Disusul pesanan changmin 3 mangkuk sup ayam ginseng big porsi juga *-_- rakus ya #plak*

"Sepertinya aku akan sering kesini" Changmin berbicara setelah selesai memakan bagiannya.

"Supnya enak sekali, aku belum pernah makan sup seenak ini sebelumnya"

"Begitu pula denganku, namja lumba – lumba harus bertanggung jawab, dia membuatku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya" Yoochun ikut bicara sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha hyung sepertinya kau jatuh cinta padanya" sahut changmin blak – blakan. "Hemb, siapa ya kira – kira namanya"

**- Yunho Pov End -**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**- Yoochun pov -**

Hari ini aku berniat mengunjungi restoran itu lagi setalah pulang sekolah. Ya, aku terlalu penasaran dengan namja lumba – lumba itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya? kenapa dia membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bahkan aku belum tahu siapa namanya. Aigoo. Apa – apaan aku ini.

.

.

.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk memasuki restoran itu. Hanya aku Yoochun tanpa kedua teman ku itu. kalian pasti tau siapa betul merekakan? saat aku ingin masuk kemudian…

"Kim Jaejoong?" aku melihat Kim Jaejoong sedang berjalan kesini, ya dia teman sekalasku. Walaupun aku tak akrab dengannya bahkan tak kenal namun aku masih ingat betul wajah namja cantik itu. Dia terus berjalan kearahku dan membuatku sedikit gugup, apakah dia mengikutiku? Aish mana mungkin diakan tak mengenalku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit kaget.

"Yoochun–ssi" Jaejoong terbelalak melihatku. "Oh, aku bekerja disini" imbuhnya.

Mwo? Dia bekerja disini? Mungkinkah dia mengenal namja itu? aish aku harus bertanya padanya.

tapi….

Kemudian dia megeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu itu.

"Ayo masuklah Yoochun–ssi" ajak jaejoong dengan senyum tulusnya. "Diluar sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit nanti" imbuhnya kemudian.

Aku melangkah tanpa ragu memsasuki restoran itu. Tempat ini belum buka rupanya.

"Emb kau bekerja sendiri?" Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ani, aku bersana bos ku, Kim Junsu" jawabnya ramah

"Dan dia belum datang..."

Junsu? Apakah mungkin dia itu namja lumba – lumba itu. Nama yang bagus, Junsu Junsu Junsu semoga benar itu namamya.

**- Yoochun pov End -**

**.**

**.**

**- Junsu pov -**

"Hyung kau sudah datang? Maaf aku ter... Ehhh". Aku tak melanjutkan kata – kataku saat aku melihat siapa yang berdiri didepanku. Ya, dia pelanggan yang datang bersama teman – temannya tempo hari lalu.

"Annyeong" sapanya padaku begitu lembut. Berrr, bulu romaku berdiri mendengar sapaannya. Aku merinding? Kenapa ini? Aku ragu – ragu untuk menjawab sapaannya, aku begitu apa? Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Semua bercampur aduk. Wow, aku benar – benar mati kutu(?). Entah mengapa aku begitu gugup. Oh tuhan, apa – apaan ini.

"Oh kau sudah datang, Su–ie" Jaejoong hyung menghampiri kami. Oh, gomawo hyung kau menyelamatkanku pada keadaan aneh ini. Hohoho, apa jadinya jika kau tak datang, batinku.

"Oh, Annyeong, pelanggan" Akhirnya kupaksakan diri untuk menjawab sapaannya. Walau terdengar sedikit gugup tapi kurasa dia tak menyadarinya. Wow dia tersenyum? Omo senyumnya, ya Tuhan begitu sempurna. Aigoo, Hyung pukul aku sekarang sadarkan aku dari senyumannya. Hyung cepet pukul aku?

Plok! Jaejoong hyung benar – benar memukul kepalaku? Padahal tadi aku berkata dalam hati? Atau jangan – jangan Jaejoong hyung bisa...

"Ya, kalian berdua kenapa bengong begitu, eoh?" Jaejoong hyung memulai pembicaraan saat kali terdiam dalam bisu(?).

"Ohya Su–ie, kenalkan dia teman sekelas hyung, Park Yoochun–ssi" Jaejoong Hyung memperkenalkan namja itu padaku.

"Park Yoochun" dia mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Oh, Annyeong park Yoochun–ssi, Kim Jumsu Imnida" balasku sambil menjabat tangannya. Tunggu? Teman sekelas? Bukannya dulu Hyung penah cerita padaku bahwa dia tak punya teman kecuali seorang namja bernama Henry Lau? Aneh sekali. Ah entahlah mungkin Yoochun teman baru Jaejoong hyung.

**- Junsu pov end -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**3 MINGGU KEMUDIAN****—**

"Ya, Chunie kau harus menjaga Jaejoong hyung ne.." Junsu berbicara kepada Yoochun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya, saat Yoochun mengantar junsu kesekolahnya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah – olah Jae hyung tak ada, atau kau akan menerima hukuman dari ku chagi" ancam Junsu sanil menatap tajam Yoochun.

Junsu telah mengetahui semua tentang Jaejoong diselolah barunya sekarang. Bagaimana dia diperlakukan seolah – olah dia itu kuman bagi teman – teman sekolahnya. Bagaimana dia dihina setiap hari. Dan bagaimana orang melihat jaejoong yang seperti tak pantas untuk menginjakkan kaki disekolah itu. Semua itu membuat Junsu sedih. Sebenarnya apa salahnya Jaejoong. Toh dia juga manusia kan? Lalu apa salahnya menjadi orang yang kurang mampu? Apa itu sebuah kesalahan?

"Ne, Su–ie, aku akan menjaganya dari siapapun, aku janji" balas Yoochun kemudian memeluk Namjacingunya itu.

Park Yoochun telah berjanji akan menjadi teman dari Jaejoong apapun resikonya. Dia telah berjanji kepada Junsunya. Tak peduli teman – temannya menganggap apa dirinya. Yang pasti dia tulus mau menjadi teman Jaejoong.

"Gomawo chagiya" balas Junsu.

Baru 1 minggu Junsu resmi menjadi kekasih Yoochun. Setelah perkenalan dadakan(?) beberapa minggu yang lalu Yoochun setiap hari mengunjungi restoran tempat kekasihnya itu bekerja. Berusaha mengambil perhatian Junsu, selalu menberikannya kejutan hingga akhirnya.

**- FLASH BACK -**

"Yoochun, kau belum pulang?" Junsu bertanya dengan sedikit kaget saat melihat Yoochun bersandar didepan restorannya.

"Emb, aku menuggumu Su–ie" jawb Yoochun malu – malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oh, waeyo? Tak usah repot – repot Chunnie, aku bisa kok pulang sendiri, lagi pula rumahku tak jauh dari sin..." Junsu tak melanjutkan kata – katanya saat Yoochun mencium bibirnya. Lama mereka berciuman dan semakin dalam pula ciuman mereka. Tanpa ada napsu yang mengganggu, hanya ada curahan rasa cinta yang dalam yang ingin mereka ungkapkan satu sama lain.

"Jun...emmb.. Saranghaeyo su–ie" Ucap Yoochun disela – sela ciuman mereka.

"Na... emb.. nado..emb saranghae Chunnie" balas junsu sabil memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

"Ne, Hati - hati di jalan Chunnie... Ingat pesanku Tadi ne, Saranghae"**  
**

"Ne, Nado Saranghae Su-Ie..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~~~**

Alurnya terlalu cepat, kan? saya tau -,- tapi yah, begitulah jadinya u,u

Chapter ini udah saya buat panjang XD walau sedikit kwkwkw

Banyak YooSu moment kan XD

Maaf buat Update lama. Eits... Tunggy dulu... Saya punya alasan kuat(?)

Ingat berhari-hari yg lalu saya mengUpload dua FF baru, dan Naasnya itu FF di hapus. Dan kabar buruknya. Akun saya Ke LOCKET selama beberapa hari T.T

Dan jadi malas banget Update ._.v *taboked

Buat TYPO maaf sebesar-besarnya -,- enath kenapa kalo ngetik selalu aja ada typo walau udah dibaca berung-ulang u,u

Ketik Twit aja ane sering typo -.- sampe sampe penghuni TL sering menegur saya karena keseringan typo =o= *memalukan *pundung

Akselerasi ya ternyata XD maklum saya kagak tau wkwkwkkw *ketawa gaje *plak

Thx buat yang udah Bca XD

JennyChan : kekekekek YunJae memang tercipta untuk saling melengkapi XD dan tidak akan pernah terpisah ;))

kim nana : wkwkw dari lahir mereka juga jodoh XD *loh

siFujoshi : kekekkekeke~~~ tepat sekali X))

desi2121 : wkwkw benar. Sudah lanjut ;))

Aoi ku Mamoru : dulu ff ini pernah dihapus sama adminnya u,u sekarang Republish X)

Yukina Itou Sephienna Kitami : Ah Thx buat koreksinya. Maaf kalo Typonya banyak banget XDXD

LEETEUKSEMOX : wkwkwk XD padahal ane ga bermaksud buat humor XD

js-ie : sudah lanjut :))

KishiZhera :sip sip, gomawo buat sarannya ;))

rika : Ne, Typo sya XD *padahal letak u sama w jauh X)) *plak

Nara-chan : YunJae sabar ya XD chapter ini Yoosu dulu XD Yunjae dkk chapter mendatang :))

Anami Hime : Sudah lanjut maaf lama XD

Beakren :Sudah lanjut ;))

.9 :Sudah lanjut ;)))

Baby kyu : Gomawo sarannya ;)) itu sebenarnya emang sengaja aku gituin(?) XD nah kalo Chapter ini alurnya ane bikin cepet banget malah XD

chohee : gomawo koreksinya ;)) kalau Kyu umurnya berda satu tahun sama Changmin dan beda dua tahun sama Yunho dan sebangsanya(?) dan sudah terlanjur dibuat Kyu jadi anak kelas satu ._.v

min neul rin : Sudah lanjut ;))

* * *

Makasih sekali lagi X))

Buat saran, kritik dan pembenaran(?)nya saya ucapkan terimakasih X)))

Ini sudah cukup panjang lhohhhh XD *kurang woyyyy

sekali lagi maaf buat keterlambatannya

Mind to Review again?

Ga ada Review ga lanjut :p *dibekep

-arriedonghae-


End file.
